My Oniichan Is the Best!
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: What if the brothers and/or sisters of Inazuma Japan players gather to see which is the best big brother? Find out at the Inazuma Japan's Super Show! Witnessed by teams from over the world, Atsuya, Haruna and Yuuka will decide which is the best big brother; Shirou, Yuuto or Shuuya! First fanfiction ever in this fandom. Please enjoy!
1. A Crazy Hour To The Great Show!

Hello minna~!

This is my first fanfiction I publish in this fandom! Finally I got to publish this... I got a little puzzled about how to publishing it, but I guess I already understood it :D

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

_In front a building in Liocott Island..._

There stood an orange-spiked hair boy, looking at an invitation card on his hand. On the card was written, _Dear Atsuya Fubuki. You are invited as one of the main stars of Inazuma Japan's super show! _And there were some lines after it_._After he finished reading he just mumbled, "What sort of nonsense is this? Well just one way to find out..." He was just going to enter the building when he heard something.

Behind him, he heard a girl's voice, "What show is this?" she seemed to be talking to herself. He turned to see a dark blue, wavy, shoulder-length haired girl, also holding the same kind of invitation. "Wait, you're... Kidou's sister Haruna, aren't you? So, you're also invited in this whatever-show it is?" She looked at the invitation card on his hand, "I guess so..."

"Excuse me. Is this the place where the Inazuma Japan show is held?" There came a soft small voice. Haruna and Atsuya looked at the voice owner, a girl with long brown-hair, tied in two braids. "You're Yuuka, Gouenji-kun's little sister right?" Haruna said cheerfully. "Uh, yes... Ah! You're Kidou-senpai's younger sister..." Yuuka answered happily. "Yup. I'm Haruna Otonashi." She answered. "So this is Gouenji-kun's little sister... I've never met you before though I often pick up my onii-chan at school..." Atsuya looked at the little girl. "And you're... Fubuki-senpai brother, right! Though I've never met you too, I can tell that because your faces are identical!" She giggled. "Not that same really..." He sighed. "Hey, let's go inside! They must've been waiting us." Haruna told them.

They walked inside and found themselves in front of a door of a big convention room. There was a big banner in front of it, with _"Welcome to Inazuma Japan's Super Show!"_written on it. Instead entering the big door, they entered a small door a few meters from the first one, as the card had instructed.

As the three, Atsuya, Yuuka and Haruna entered, they found a medium-sized room full of Inazuma Japan members. "Heyy, you guys are here! Come on!" Mamoru exclaimed upon seeing them. All people in the room now looked at the three. "Yuuka! You made it safe here!" Shuuya rose from his seat and walked to her. "Haruna! You've arrived finally!" Yuuto walked to her. "Atsuya! Thank goodness you arrived at time." Shirou also walked to his brother.

"Well..." The three answered, "Now can you all tell us WHAT is this all about?" "Oh!" Mamoru came to talk again. "We, Inazuma Japan members, are going to have a super show..." "We knew it! We asked what show!" The three shouted in unison. "Aw, shut up! Let Endou speak!" Ryuugo came to speak. "You shut up, Baldy! Not talking to you." Atsuya snapped. "Atsuya!" Shirou glared at his brother, "What did I told you about speaking manners!" "Yeah... Yeah..." Atsuya answered lightly. "Haaah, sorry Someoka. That's my brother..." Shirou apologized at the fuming Ryuugo. "Fine..." He seemed to calm down.

"Now back about the question..." Hiroto explained. "We're having a Super Show with a theme... _'Which Is The Best Big Brother?'_" Mamoru shouted cheerfully. "And the hosts are... Ichirouta Kazemaru..." Ichirouta announced excitedly. "…and Ryuuji Midorikawa!" Ryuuji continued excitedly too.

"What?" Shouts came from the mouths of Atsuya, Yuuka and Haruna, then they jawdropped and dumbfounded. Atsuya recovered first from the shock-state, "How can you all arrange this whole show without telling a word to us?" He shouted. "Yeah! We didn't even practice!" Haruna panicked. "How can we perform well!" Yuuka also panicked.

"That's the point!" Mamoru exclaimed. "In this show, you three will argue about who's the best big brother; Kidou, Gouenji or Fubuki! So argue spontaneously! That'll be much better!" He explained interestingly. While three mentioned just held a I-cannot-do-anything-against-them face. "This show came from the brilliant idea of Mamoru Endou!" he shouted proudly.

"This is a mad idea." Akio groaned at the corner of the room. "But, Endou kept insisting that the show was a great idea..." Jirou sighed from next to him. The two Teikoku formers also jawdropped when they heard about the so-great-show Mamoru proposed.

"Well did you guys find another idea?" Kurimatsu demanded. "Captain's idea is great!" Kabeyama also supported the show. "Well I think this show will be entertaining… Ne, Ryuuji?" Ichirouta looked at the other host. "Of course, Ichirouta! Especially we are the hosts!" Ryuuji answered cheerfully. "Huh? Since when did they call each other using front names…?" Yuuya asked. "Well we as the hosts must be good friends, aren't we Ichirouta?" Ryuuji patted Ichirouta's back. "Sure do!" He patted Ryuuji back harder. "Doesn't make sense…" Akio sighed once more… _These crazy morons… _He must've thought._  
_  
"Hahaha... Why are you all arguing? Aren't Atsuya, Haruna and Yuuka are the ones supposed to be arguing? Hahaha..." A cheerful voice of Jousuke calmed the tension of the crowd. "Oh yeah... Ahahaha…" Yuuki chuckled.

"But how did you guys end up making shows? I don't think all of you are doing it for fun, while there's soccer to play..." Haruna inquired suspiciously. "Two days ago… The FFI Organization that told all FFI participating teams to find money since they're short of cash after their building burned." Aki began the explanation. "Well of course the teams refused, but the FFI didn't have choice and the teams knew that too." Natsumi continued. "So everybody decided to pick one team with a lottery. That team got to find a way to earn money..." Fuyuka answered with a sigh. "And of course... Endou-senpai must've 'won' the lottery... And Inazuma Japan has to find money for the FFI? The show is today? We're doing it without any practice?" Yuuka sighed.

"And you guys asked our help without even saying a word?" Atsuya protested. "Well, Atsuya, we were told by Endou to not to tell you guys... Other teammates too..." Shirou tried to calm his brother. "That's true... And since no one proposed a better idea... Or rather a crazier idea…" Shuuya nodded. "We had to agree with Endou's idea." Yuuto sighed. "About no practice, Yuuka-chan, we've told you this is a spontaneous argument!" Mamoru answered.

"…" The three younger siblings cannot say a thing. But they must've thought this, _THAT CRAZY CAPTAIN!_

"Hey, I just remembered something…" Yuuya suddenly talked. "Yeah Kogure?" Mamoru looked at him. "I think it's not just the three that are a big brother or has one…" "Oh yeah… Kabeyama and Hijikata here is a big brother too…" Haruna answered. "And Toramaru has a big sister too right?" Fuyuka recalled.

"EH?" Mamoru as the Director (?) of the Show gasped. "Why didn't you guys tell meee?" He shouted. "So… You forgot?" Shuuya sweatdropped. "He has short-term memory, I guess…" Yuuto also sweatdropped. "And that's our captain~" Shirou said with big smile. "So what shall we do…? That means the show wasn't a competition to decide the best big brothers of Inazuma Japan?" Mamoru looked sorrow.

"Uhm, that's fine Endou-senpai. My onee-san must be busy helping my okaa-san at our family's restaurant. I don't think she can come here…" Toramaru reassured the captain. "And my brother… I guess he'll always be looking up for me no matter everyone said… He could be very stubborn…" Heigoro also said. "At my case… Er, I have many little brothers and sisters, so can you ask them one by one? They could disturb the show instead… So don't worry about it." Raiden smiled.

"What a relief… Thank you guys…" Mamoru said in relief.

…

Not long, Yuuka, Atsuya and Haruna was peeping at big room from the backstage, caring the best not be looked. "Gee… There are so many audiences!" Haruna gasped. "Waah~ I'm getting nervous…" Little Yuuka said. "Gah! There's nothing to be afraid of! It's just a show." Atsuya answered. "Yeah, but…"

"Hello, the show stars! Get here first please!" Mamoru whispered. "Yeah…" The three answered. Mamoru gathered all members and showed them a paper with his scrambled handwritings:

**Job Description:**

**Producer and Director**: Mamoru Endou

**Primary Hosts**: Ryuuji Midorikawa and Ichirouta Kazemaru

**Show supervisor**: Hiroto Kiyama, Akio Fudou, and Jirou Sakuma

**Secondary Hosts**: Yuuki Tachimukai and Jousuke Tsunami (Performing just in case something happened to the Primary Hosts)

**Show stars**: Atsuya Fubuki, Haruna Outonashi, and Yuuka Gouenji

**Guest stars**: Shirou Fubuki, Yuuto Kidou, and Shuuya Gouenji

**Tools Section**: Ryuugo Someoka, Hijikata Raiden and Heigoro Kabeyama

**Consume Section**: Natsumi Raimon, Fuyuka Kudou, Kino Aki, and Kakeru Megane

**Helpers**: Everyone that is not involved in jobs above, or as to say the etceras.

And here's the reaction after they read the Job Description:

"Why do I have to be the supervisor?" Akio said lazily. "So that the stage will always be in control, Fudou." Yuuto said. "Yep! I trust you three as the supervisors!" Mamoru said eagerly. "Whatever…"

"So me and Tsunami-san are serving as hosts if anything were to happen with Kazemaru-san and Midorikawa-san?" Yuuki asked. "Yup! I guess Tachimukai and Tsunami can be great hosts too!" Mamoru said in high confident. "Well thanks Captain!" Jousuke said cheerfully.

"What does Tool Section do?" Ryuugo rubbed his head in a confused manner. "You are in responsible of the tools used in the stage, like mikes, speakers, and so on…" Mamoru explained. "So you choose members that have big strong body in case something heavy is needed? Like podiums?" Shuuya asked. "Exactly!" Mamoru answered. Shuuya was only thinking, _At least our captain used logic this time… _So the Captain wasn't choosing Someoka over his bald head. Bwahahaha!" Atsuya laughed hard. "Atsuya…" Shirou glared icily again at him.

"And the helpers?" Toramaru who wasn't chosen automatically got the 'Helpers' predicate. "You guys are to help when requested! Perhaps by the Consume Section?" Mamoru answered.

"And when will Consume Section get to work?" Kakeru said while shifting his glasses. "The Consume Section is in responsible of food and drinks for the Inazuma Japan members _and_ the audiences!" "What?" Natsumi widened her eyes. "This will be a long show, Natsumi! We cannot let the audiences starve while watching our show!" Mamoru looked very dedicated. "Do you know the estimate number of the audiences?" Fuyuka asked. "The FFI said the tickets to our show are sold out hard! They have sold above a hundred!" Mamoru said proudly. "WHAT?" Haruna was shocked too. "For a accidental show like this, that is quite a number…" Shirou said in awe. "And we have to distribute the snacks to the audiences on break times?" Aki asked. "Exactly!" … The managers are dumfounded, and thought the same thing, _We need help! _Natsumi then looked at the Helpers, "We request help to the Helpers to help us distribute the snacks to the audiences at breaktimes." "Eh?" Kurimatsu asked. "Yes?" Aki insisted. "Okay…" Kurimatsu gave up. "Good then." Fuyuka smiled.

"Wait, what does Director and Producer do?" Atsuya asked Mamoru. "Oh! I as the Captain of Inazuma Japan and Director of the Show, will specifically held control and in charge of you all!" He said proudly _When did Endou learn words like that?_ Inazuma Japan thought among themselves. "Okay then… I thought you was going to do nothing." Atsuya said.

"One more thing, Endou…" Yuuto suddenly asked. "Who thought up all these show? Is it really you?" "Well of course Kidou! Why'd you ask?" Mamoru was puzzled. "It's just not like Endou… To think up all these detailed." Shuuya answered too. "I thought it all day and night since we were asked to collect donations! Making a show like this is one of my dreams!" He clenched his right fist and flung them above, his eyes sparkling in excitement. "So… This is dream come true, Captain? Well, working hard to achieve dreams… That's just like Endou!" Shirou cheerfully said.

"Now everyone, get it?" Mamoru inquired.

"Okay!" Everyone shouted in unison. "And now… Let's get on with the show!" "YEAHH!" Everyone shouted. "Hey, shut up! The audience can hear us!" Yuuto reminded them. "Oops…"

* * *

And that's for chapter one! I'll update as soon as I finish chapter two!

Okay that's all... Review please ^o^ Thank you~


	2. The Show Begins: Introduction!

Chapter Two: The Show Begins!

On the set time, the audiences entered the big convention room. Many of them are FFI's participating teams, like Korea's Fire Dragon, England's Knights of the Queen, America's Unicorn and other teams like Neo Japan. Teams came from far and wide to see the show from Inazuma Japan. "Fuh, I wonder will Inazuma Japan make a good show? With that mad captain…" Haruya teased as he picked a seat. "Should be entertaining enough…" Fusuke answered as he sat next to Haruya. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the show from the mortals…" Terumi said as he sat beside them.

Suddenly, the bright room darkened. _CLICK! _"Eh? What's this?" Audiences started to whisper among themselves.

Then four tubes from the margins of the stage sprouted smokes that covered the whole stage. _POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!_

Suddenly, two figures were elevated slowly from the stage floor, and appeared on the fogged stage._ RRR! GRUGG! _But their appearances are still vague among the smoke.

Then many spotlights turned on and played around the room in scrambled direction. After the two figures were steady and standing properly on the stage… "Okay minna! We are ready now!" A voice said. "Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Another voice said.

Then all the spotlights parted two and focused on the two figures, which showed to be Kazemaru Ichirouta and Midorikawa Ryuuji! Both of them were wearing black tuxedos after a white long-sleeved shirt and black ties. They also brought a mike each. And each of them also bought a mini-speaker on their ears. All audiences clapped their hands to see the start of the show.

"Okay minna! Welcome to Inazuma Japan's Super Show!" Ichirouta shouted to the audiences. "Our theme today is **Who Is The Best Big Brother?**" Ryuuji shouted too.

"Eh? That's Ryuuji?" Osamu said in shock. "Is he… the host?" Hitomiko was also shocked. "At least Kazemaru isn't copying my loose hairstyle after he copied my hair colour." Edgar commented.

"I guess most of you must've known me already! But let us introuduce ourselves please! I'm Ichirouta Kazemaru! The defender for Inazuma Japan! I'm serving as one of the hosts today!" Ichirouta cheerfully introduced himself. "And I'm Ryuuji Midorikawa!" Ryuuji held the mike in front of his face. "I will be serving as a host too today! Well, I guess some of you must've known me as Inazuma Japan's midfielder!"

"Before you were sent back because of your injuries…" Ichirouta teased at him. "Like you're never injured yourself?" Ryuuji teased back. "But I was never put out of the Inazuma Japan team…" Ichirouta grinned. "What about the time you had to go the hospital after fighting the Genesis?" Ryuuji wasn't giving up.

But before they can say another word… "Now will you two cut this up and start the show!" Akio, that was supervising them from the backstage using the CCTV monitor, shouted at them. He shouted in high note at their microphones, causing the two jumped at shock, and shocked the audiences as well as Hiroto's voice was heard throughout the room.

"Go-gomen Fudou…" The two gasped. "So get on with the show." He turned off the communication and smirked. _This turned out to be fun after all… _"Fudou, supervising is needed but shouting is prohibitied." Jirou turned at him. "Don't shout like that again!"

"Ahem, let's continue the show! First, let's welcome our guest stars!" Ichirouta stretched his right hand to the direction of the back middle of the stage. "Three top players from Inazuma Japan!" Ryuuji followed using his left hand.

Spotlights played around the room again, then they parted three, shining upon the three figures of the guest stars that entered the stage.

At the front was the boy with platinum colored hair, pointing above. Followed by a light brown, dread-locked hair boy. And the last, there came a silver, spiky hair boy. The three were wearing Inazuma Japan's jersey, the blue and white colored one, with a lighting symbol on the shoulder. Except for the second boy, he was also wearing a goggle and a red cape. The three stood side by side between Ichirouta and Ryuuji.

"Please give applause..." Ichirouta started. "…For our guest stars!" Ryuuji finished. And hand-clapping can be heard from all the room.

"Now introduce yourselves please..." Ichirouta asked. "Do we need to? I guess most of them must have known us..." Shuuya whispered to him. "Of course! Most is different from all, Gouenji. Introducing the stars is our job!" Ichirouta explained. "Ssh, Hiroto! Three mikes please?" Ryuuji whispered to Hiroto via microphone.

_-Backstage-_

"Mikes for the guests? Sure, coming up!" Hiroto looked at Hijikata. "Can you bring three mikes to our hosts please?" "Sure do!" Hijikata grabbed three mikes and head to the stage.

_-Stage-_

Hijikata ran to the stage and handed each one to the guest stars. "Here you go! Have fun!" "Arigatou, Hijikata-san." He then head back to the back stage."

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya. Today I'll be one of the guest stars. Yoroshiku." Shuuya introduced himself shortly. "Gouenji here, is well-known as one of Inazuma Japan's ace striker! The flame striker!" Ichirouta proudly said. "Waaah! That's Gouenji-kun!" "Gouenji-san!" "He's soo cool!" Fangirls of Gouenji were getting wild.

"What? Fangirls ARE here?" Gouenji said in a shocked face at Ichirouta. "Well yeah! Fans won't miss their idols' show right?" "I thought there's gonna be more teams than the fans? Those fans are at least five hundred!" Kidou said in disbelief. "Oh, I just remembered. Yeah, most of the 100 ticket buyers are FFI teams. Then when Inazuma Japan's fans heard about this show, they _forced_the FFI organization to sell more tickets!" Ryuuji said happily. "And... The FFI sold more tickets than ever?" Shirou guessed. "Bingo! The FFI Organization sold 1000 tickets! Ten times the sold-out than the first selling!" Ichirouta screamed excitedly. "WHAT?" The three gasped in shock.

Sure enough, fangirls' numbers were MUCH bigger than the teams. They were wearing shocking shirts with shocking writings like, "We Love Gouenji!" or "Fans of Fubuki!" or "Kidou is the Best!". Not only their fans, they were also "Super Host: Ichirouta" and "Our Great Host Ryuuji!" And so many more…

"And next..." Ichirouta said, before fangirls gone wilder, since now shouting can be heard throughout the big convention room.

"Kidou Yuuto. I'm also one of the guest stars. Yoroshiku." Yuuto also introduced himself shortly. "Kidou is acknowledged as The Genius Game Maker of Inazuma Japan! Frightened all over the world for his genius!" Ryuuji announced. "Kidou-sann!" Fans also shouted for the game-maker. "You're the best big brother!" Fangirls-again. _Noo! Scary! There's so many of them!_Kidou thought.

"And last..." Ryuuji welcoming the last guest star.

"My name is Fubuki Shirou. Nice to meet you all-again, for some people. Yoroshiku~" Shirou introduced himself calmly and ended it with a smile. "Fubuki here is also an ace striker other than Gouenji. Known as the ice striker! Plus, he can also play well as a defender!"

And fangirls of Shirou-perhaps are the largest in number; shouted excitedly upon seeing him. "Fubuki-san!" "Fubuki-kun!" "We love you!"

_-Backstage-_

From there, the rest of Inazuma Japan were watching the show from a big monitor.  
"Hey, why aren't I said as an ace striker?" Someoka protested. "Cause you're not! Bwahahaha!" Atsuya laughed out loud. _Haha, there's no Shirou nii-chan here to glare me!_ He thought slyly. "Atsuya... Don't start fights please... Fubuki had told me to remind you while he's gone..." Hiroto came to talk and glared fiery at him in Shirou's place. _What? Now it's Hiroto-san?_ Atsuya gasped. "O-okay, Hiroto-san..." He gulped. _He's scary too!_

_-At the stage-_

"That's Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki. So they are our guest stars today..." Mark watched. "So who are the main stars?" Dylan asked. "I think I know who they are..." Ichinose answered secretively. "Yes!" Domon nodded his head.

"Now... Let's welcome..." Ichirouta started to shout again. "Our star shows!" Ryuuji finished the sentence.

Once more, the wall at back of the stage parted two, and huge amount of smoke emerged from inside. Audiences (especially fangirls) gave applauses for the main stars.

Spotlights played again, jotted at the three main stars as they walked. Another three figures also came out, walking out one by one. First was a two braided hair girl, followed by a girl with glasses on her head, and last a boy whose face was similar to Shirou. The three then walked to their brothers.

"And here, are the stars of our show today!" Ichirouta welcomed the three. "Introductions, please! Please give the mike to them." Ryuuji reminded.

Yuuto, Shuuya and Shirou handed the mikes. "Let's start from the girl next to Shuuya!" Ichirouta pointed to Yuuka. "O-onii-chan... There are so many people..." She whispered and shivered. Shuuya patted the girl's head and smiled, "It's okay, I'll talk to them." Shuuya's fangirls shouted upon seeing the scene, "Aww, Shuuya-kun is so sweet!"

He took the mike from Yuuka, "This is my little sister Gouenji Yuuka. She will be one of the main stars today." He introduced her.

And the fans were wilder, "Gouenji-kun's sister is sooo kawaii!" "Of course, that's plausible!" "I'd like to be her sister-in-law!" "Me too!" While Shuuya's reaction: _Noooo!_

"Ahem, next please!" Ichirouta cut in.

Haruna, that was next to Yuuto began to talk, "Hello! My name is Haruna Otounashi! Kidou nii-chan is my older brother! I'm also one of Inazuma Japan's managers! Nice to meet you all!" She gave a big smile.

_-Backstage-_  
"Duh, my Haruna is so cute today!" Jirou whispered to himself. "What did you say, Pirate?" Akio glared at him upon hearing the words. "I said Haruna's cute! What's so wrong with that Mohawk Boy!" "You said she's YOURS? She's mine you know Pirate Boy!"

"Haruna is not a possession, especially by you both!" Suddenly Yuuto's icy angry voice cut their conversation (or rather argumentation). They DIDN'T to turn the communication off! Everyone on the stage: hosts, guest stars and show stars are using the microphones, and everyone on the room were listening to Akio and Jirou's debate. "Eh? Kidou? How can you-Fudou! Didn't you turn the communication off?" "Me? We were told to always put the communication on Dumb Pirate!"

_-Back at the stage-_

"Now shut up! We have a show to do! Well I'm not done with you both yet! Meet me after the show!" Yuuto said in an icy piercing voice.

While Haruna... Of course her face was getting red-going the same color as Haruya's hair.

While the audience...

"Eh? What's with Haruna?" Audiences began to chatter. "Wahahaha Burn, it seems Otonashi has imitated your hair on her face!" Fusuke laughed like mad. "Shut up ice-head! At least there's someone using my hair-color!" Haruya shouted back. "Correction here: not only Otonashi's, Kidou's face is also getting red." Chae Chan Soo corrected. "But still, the god's hair-color and hair-style are the best." Terumi said as he swung his long, blond hair.

And back to the stage...  
Yup, Chae Chan Soo was right. Upon hearing Akio and Jirou's 'confessions', and seeing Haruna blushing crazily, Yuuto was getting scarlet in face. Those two... Just see what will I do to them...

While on the stage, the people are getting quite confused. _We've gotta hide what's really going on!_ All of them thought.

"Er, Haruna? You're blushing! I guess you're nervous in the stage?" Ichirouta tried to conceal the real reason she was. Haruna, understanding what he really meant, answered, "Uh, yeah! Th-this is my first time in a big stage like this... I'm quite embarrassed."

Audiences were commenting, "Aww, she's just nervous! So kawaii!" _Saved!__  
_  
"And back to the introductions! And the last.." Ryuuji announced. "Yeah, I'm Fubuki Atsuya. Fubuki Shirou's younger twin brother..."

While Shirou's fangirls... "Kyaaa Fubuki has a younger twin!" "He's cute too!" "Now I like both Fubuki!" "And I like to marry them both!"

"Nii-chan, these fans of yours are bothersome..." Atsuya whispered and sighed. "Now they're not only my fans, they are yours too!" Shirou whispered back, smiling at the frowned boy.

"And that's it! We've introduced you all to the guest stars and main stars!" Ichirouta announced. "Let's get on to the competition!" Ryuuji continued.

* * *

And that's chapter two! :D

I'd like to say... Next week I'd be starting school again, and there's gonna be piles of homeworks and tests... So... I'm really sorry if I can't update fast or even write new chapters :( I promise I'd try to write if I got chances

And also, I would like to announce something about the next chapter XD

Since the next chapter would be the arguments, I thought I would use drama-like narratives... To make it easier to read! ^^ Please tell me what do you think about it:D

That's all! Thank you! Review pleasee~


End file.
